


Surprise!

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Intoxication, Lemon, M/M, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: In which Sanji learns that you don't walk over to a sweaty, agitated Zoro with booze and food and lean against him slurring sexily if you don't want surprise!sex. Tagged as non-con for safety. ZoroxSanji.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Slight non-con (Sanji does want it, he’s just…whiny), ZoroxSanji smut, S/M sort of theme…
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece, and it’s fics like this that make that all too obvious *sob*
> 
> Rating: NC-17

Ever since they’d been introduced to the ship, there was one thing Zoro had wanted to do. Fuck his own personal training room, and all the mundane things everyone else was interested in, all Zoro wanted to do was play with the swing in the middle of the deck. 

But, of course he couldn’t say that. Not to his nakama, who all thought he was cool and adult, though he tended to be directionally-challenged and childish when it came to arguments with Sanji. If he let on that he’d rather sit on the stupid piece of wood than rush to his training centre, they’d never let him live it down. So he ignored the damn thing, going to mess about in the training centre for as long as possible, hoping to meditate away the feeling before it got out of hand.

Hours later, he realised it was way past dinner, running a towel through his hair before slinging it over his shoulders. Peeking out of the window, he saw it was already dark outside, snorting when he figured no one would have saved him any food. His stomach started to rumble at the thought and he scowled, heading down to the deck to see what he could steal from the galley. At least, that was what he intended.

As soon as he got down there, he could hear the others having a party, sulking a little that he wasn’t invited. About to sit down, he was surprised by the sight of Sanji, a bottle of booze in one hand and a plate of food in the other, a wide grin across his flushed face.

“There ya are, shithea’…” Stunned, Zoro was surprised when the blonde sat next to him on the seat near the swing, offering the food and drink happily. For once, there was no sort of argument being brought to him, and the cook was genuinely glad to be there. It was strange, and Zoro would have almost said he didn’t like it if Sanji hadn’t leant against his shoulder for support. “Was wond’rin’ why tha fuck ya weren’t down for dinner.” As Sanji slurred, Zoro went a bit red, suddenly finding his voice rather sexy. When he wasn’t swooning over women or picking fights, it sounded a lot different, Zoro supposed. But it shouldn’t be enough to make him tingle all over, right?

Yet there was something in the way Sanji’s warmth felt against his arm, and the fingertips tracing up his thigh that made his cock jump in excitement. Hot breath flowed over his sweat-slicked skin and he found himself shivering even as he ate his food and sipped at the booze, testing his self-control in the process. The whole situation was bizarre. Why the hell was he even slightly attracted to the foul-tempered perverted cook in the first place? Why was the idea of fucking him sounding better and better as the minutes went by? And why was Sanji’s hand slowly trailing higher up his damn leg?! Did Sanji _want_ to get fucked??

When the cook looked up at him with the most unguarded and sweet expression he’d ever seen in his entire life, Zoro’s control snapped. Taking one last swig from the bottle of booze, he leaned over and pressed their lips together forcefully, making the other man drink the alcohol. Before he quite knew what was happening, he had pinned the man down onto the seat, his towel and the plate slipping from his body as he held Sanji’s wrists, kissing him hard.

Rocking their hips together roughly, Zoro wasn’t about to waste any time, hearing Sanji whimper against his lips. It was the cook’s own stupid fault for looking at him like that! The damn idiot was practically _begging_ for it!

Pulling back slowly, he caught a glimpse of the arousal and desire in Sanji’s eye, groaning in lust at the sight. Pressing his hips lower, he felt the unmistakeable sensation of an erection press into his thigh, and that was when he _really_ snapped. Pulling back and staring at Sanji in a predatory way, he grasped the man’s wrist, dragging him to the swing. If he was going to give in to one desire, he figured he might as well give in to both.

Strangely, Sanji made no move to resist as he was thrust onto his back over the seat of the swing, ass pointed in Zoro’s direction. Licking his lips, the swordsman admired him for a moment, surprised when the cook didn’t move; at least, not in any attempt to get away. Figuring he was pretty safe, he strode over, leaning fully over Sanji as he licked at the back of his ear, satisfied with the strangled gasp that came in response. With no foot buried into his crotch, Zoro took this as a good sign, reaching both hands under Sanji’s body to start undoing the buttons of his shirt, kissing down his back slowly as it was revealed.

“A-Ahn…” Sanji moaned but didn’t move at all, causing Zoro to smirk as he reached down lower, unzipping his black pants and tugging them to his knees, taking the boxers along too. Staring at Sanji’s ass for a moment, Zoro licked across one of the cheeks, grazing it with his teeth lightly. “N-No…” With a chuckle, he ignored the comment, grasping Sanji’s hips and licking over his entrance lightly, just to tease him. The deep groan that came in response caused Zoro to growl, not wanting to hold back any more as he parted the cook’s thighs, staring at his flushed face.

Scowling at how aroused he felt at the sight, Zoro slipped his hand up between Sanji’s thighs, tracing his bottom lip with two fingertips. The second the blonde’s mouth opened further, he pushed them forward, rubbing against the cook’s tongue as he moved back up, licking more firmly over him. Feeling the intense heat under his tongue, Zoro almost couldn’t wait, drawing his fingers back hurriedly. Moving his mouth to nibble at Sanji’s hip, he shoved his fingers slowly into him, groaning at the heat he could feel as he fumbled around to stretch him a little. He wasn’t exactly an expert at this, but he knew something like this had to be done with a guy; he doubted they’d be as easy to push into as women were.

As Sanji’s cries grew louder, Zoro grew more and more impatient, slipping his fingers out as he got to his feet. Grabbing Sanji’s hips tightly, he pressed the head of his cock against him, not even warning him before he pushed forward, groaning at how hot he felt. Shuddering all over, Zoro barely had the sense to wait for Sanji to stop clenching so hard before his hips jerked forward, burying him inside as far as he would go. The scream that tore from Sanji’s lips was absolutely delicious, and Zoro found himself wanting more, thrusting his hips again just to hear it.

“Fuck, cook…” Finding that amusing, Zoro chuckled, continuing to thrust his hips forward into Sanji’s heat, pleased with the cries being ripped from Sanji’s throat. His voice was definitely sexier when he wasn’t talking shit. When it was just them – and Sanji was conveniently drunk – Zoro decided he liked him. But how could he not? The blonde was so fucking tight that he felt like his cock was going to be squeezed right off; the pressure painful, but just how he liked it. And the cook seemed to be having no complaints now that he was buried so deep inside him; just crying out and whimpering with every move.

Soon, Sanji began to struggle under him, looking back over his shoulder with a shocked expression as Zoro pushed forward harder, murmuring dirty words into his ear. Turning his face away, the blonde went bright red; the swordsman’s efforts going to good use as the cook seemed to get tighter around him. Not wanting to lose the delicious sensation, Zoro grasped Sanji’s chin, pushing even deeper into him as he described scenarios like Nami finding them into the other man’s ear, surprised when he just got more aroused.

“Z-Zoro!” Sanji cried out when he finally came, clamping down so tight on Zoro he felt like his balls were going to burst. Cumming hard into him at the heat, Zoro thrust as deep as he could, growling lowly. Damn, there should be a law against this sort of thing… With a sigh, he began to calm back down, just holding onto the warm body below him as his senses rushed back and he remembered that Sanji might not have orgasmed from how rough he was. Reaching a hand down slowly, his eyes widened when he felt how flaccid the cook was, seeing the red reach Sanji’s ears.

“Oh shit. I didn’t even fucking touch you!” Bursting into laughter, Zoro gripped the back of Sanji’s hair, tugging his head up to look him in the eye. “Did my cock feel that good ramming into your ass, love-cook?” The look of shame on Sanji’s face told him all he needed to know, the swordsman letting go and chuckling as he slowly pulled out. Amused, he slowly tugged Sanji onto the grass, reaching back into his hair as he guided his head to the wood, where some of the cook’s sperm was splattered. “Lick it off.”

His eyes lidded over when Sanji dipped down obediently, and he felt his cock throb again at the sight.

Maybe he should get the pervert drunk off his face more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from reposting in 2017: I had to add a few words here and there to this one, to make sure that the positions of the characters were easier to understand. I think it gets through a little more clearly now.


End file.
